


Between the two of them

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x Reader  Cas x reader  Dean x Cas -  You were happy for  Cas and Dean when they finally got together . You were happy  even if you were just a little bit jealous .





	Between the two of them

You were walking  down the hallway towards your room  as you passed Dean's room the door was partially opened  you heard the laughter.  
  You paused and peeked inside the sight before you made you smile as well as your heart ache  all at the same time.  Both Cas and Dean was stretched out on the bed  
 Cas was leaned up against the headboard with his legs stretched on the bed  Dean's head was in his lap . Cas had a book in one hand and  his other running softly through Dean's hair.

 They were both smiling it was such a peaceful picture one that you knew they both earned after everything they had gone though .  You would be the last one to come between them .  
  You weren't totally  sure what you were feeling when you watched the two of them together  . It wasnt like you never imagine yourself with either man . 

  But since the two of them got together  You had sort of put those dreams on the never gonna happen shelf and that was alright  with you.. They were happy that all that matter..  
 You turned away from the door and headed into your room. 

***************************************  
    Cas step up to you placing  his hands on your  hips and pulling you closer. Staring wide eyed up at him  was all you could as  he leaned forward and kissed you .  
  After a moment the kiss ended and Cas pulled back staring at you with his sweet smile.  Suddenly there was someone behind  you  .You felt their warm lips on the side of your neck .  
   Your eyes still trained on Castiel You didnt have to look to know who the other person was..  His lips moved to your ear kissing it slightly your name softly came out and it nearly had you to your  knees.  
  That is when Cas step forward again and captured your mouth with his again.  So now you had both of their mouths on your and their hands ..     
***********************************************

     You woke up from that dream  not sure how to go about facing either Dean or Cas . But sucking it up you walked into the kitchen where you smelled the coffee going but fortunately for you it was empty .  
  You sigh and pulled a cup out of the cabinets and was pouring yourself a cup of coffee when " good morning y/n  did you sleep well ?"

  You jumped and had to settle  your cup before spilling it everywhere.  You turned around where Cas was standing in the doorway staring at you in the only way he  could.  
  From the looks of it he had just rolled out of bed a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt  is what he wore  . Hair sticking up all over the place like someone had been running their hands though it .

 You could only imagine Dean 's hands running through  his hair as their lips met .. You bit your lip and forced yourself  look away . The dream came flooding back  
 "Y/n ?"  are you ok ?" Cas took a couple step forwards frowning. .   " uh yeah just still trying to wake up this morning  that is all " you replied 

  "Morning sunshine  " Dean came stumbling into the room all rumbled and sleepily making the situation even harder  ..  He pulled Cas into his arms  their lips touching smiles on their faces .

    Ok so time to go.  You picked up your cup " I am  calling dibs on the shower  " you called out hurrying out of the room.

Your heart racing as you headed back to your room another second in there and you would have squeezed yourself in between them and made your dream come to life.

****************************************  
  You would not have another dream tonight  you told yourself as you got ready for bed that night.  It had been a one time thing nothing more. It didn't mean anything it couldn't  
  You refused to become between Dean and Cas .  You had just finished brushing your teeth and walked out of the bathroom when you literally bump into Dean.

    You step quickly back " you ok ?" Dean asked " yeah I am  good  just heading for bed  " you said .  Dean frown for a second .. " well me and Cas are going to watch a movie  do you want to join us ?" he asked

    "Where in the main room ?" you asked nervously..   Dean grin  your heart flipped  . "No in our room  come on .. " he said as he grab your hand and pulled you towards his room .  
  "Look who going to join us for the movie  " Dean said as he pulled you into the room.  Cas was sitting on the bed  remote   in hand. He grinned  at you . 

  You eyed the bed and then the two of them..  "um .. Should I get a chair from the other room " you offered . "No way  ' Dean reached for your hand again and pulled you towards  the bed . 

 "You're in the middle  "  he said you look at both of them .. " no I can't I mean..  It wouldn't be very comfortable with all three of us "  No I can just go on to bed "  
  You started to turn around towards the door  But two sets of hands stop you . You froze and slowly turned around "What  ?"  you said softly ..

  You watched as Dean  step closer to you " we can make it work "  he said.  You were unable to look away from Dean.  But you were very aware  of Cas coming up behind you  his hands still resting on your hips.

    You wanted to say something to push past this  .. But nothing was working right in your brain. All you could do is stare  up into Dean's eyes  and wonder what he was thinking.    
    You didn't have to wonder very long  as Dean's mouth came down on yours. Shocking you into stillness.  They were soft and warm just like you imagine . But before you could really comprehend what was going on  he pulled back .

    "what are you doing  ?" you asked softly ..  Dean hadn't moved or step back to give you any space. You could feel Cas pressed up against your back .  

  "Tell me you been thinking about  this  " he said . You were confused  you wanted to admit that this was all you been thinking about but  you didn't understand what was going on ..

 You turned slowly to look at Cas .. "what is this  ?" you asked "Trust us  ?" Cas said as he pulled you into  him.  You nodded and relaxed into him as it was Cas's turn to  kiss you. 

    You knew that you should be  trying to get them to tell you what is going on But the feeling of Cas's lips on  yours slowly opening you up. Then  suddenly you felt another pair of lips on your neck.  
    you knew if you weren't in between them  you would be slowly melting to the ground.  Cas's arms slid around you Dean's found their way around to your front sliding up under yours shirt .  
    You groaned into the kiss one hand flat on Cas's chest and the other reaching back to grab onto Dean hand.  "bed  " Dean murmured  in your ear 

  Suddenly you were being shifted forward and the next thing you knew you were on you back  on the bed . Each man on one side of you. 

    Kisses  on both side of your necks  two sets of hands wandering  over your body .  Your eyes slid closed and you bit your bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping.  
    " Dont  we want to hear you " Dean said as he gently rub your lip pulling it from between your teeth.  "Dean.. What .. I am mean  ..what is going on here  ?" you asked forcing your eyes  open .

  "Well to be honest me and Cas here got to talking the other night and we found out we had the same fantasy "   Dean said as he looked down at you  
 You tried hard to follow the conversation but with Cas 's warm mouth still on your neck his hands underneath your shirt skimming over your skin it was very hard.

 Dean continued  " It is you  " he said " we both want you "  he  lowered his mouth to yours.  

  They wanted you  both of them and apparently  they didn't mind sharing..  Your eyes slid closed again as Dean found a sweet spot right below  your ear.  
  In fact they were very good at sharing it was quickly  becoming almost to much for you and without thinking you started reaching for them.  
  Needing to feel them " More " you said it coming out  breathless. Tugging at clothing 

 They shifted Cas slipping to the end of the bed Dean slightly sitting up both of them looking at you in a way that took your breath away .  
  "More sounds  really good  " Cas said as he slowly started sliding down your pants  
  More was what  you wanted and more was you got


End file.
